yj_revivalfandomcom-20200214-history
New Beginnings
"New Beginnings" is the first episode of the first season of Young Justice: Revival. Logline Nightwing attempts to form a new Team, but the group is disbanded almost immediately. However, a wild speedster has other ideas... Synposis It's been five years since the defeat of the Reach, and five since the disappearance of Wally West. Some call it death. But there are those who firmly believe in his resurrection. Besides that, the Team has disbanded, most having moved onto the Justice League or side groups, such as The Runaways. But as the world continues to change, the need for heroes is more demanding. Years ago, Batman grouped together a ragtag group of teens to operate as a unit covertly. And now, Nightwing has come to the same decision. The former protege is making a new Team, This time, under his supervision. He reaches out to all League members with active mentees. Out of 9 invitations, four respond... July 4, 2021 Jupiter Island Guy Gardner, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and of course, his own protege. These four heroes are known as Razer, Salem, Inzayn and Shadow, respectively. The four heroes are deployed by Nightwing to investigate a warehouse. There's been suspicious activities going on about it, such as unpacking and unloading unknown materials. The Team is to do a strictly reconnaissance mission. But, as life would have it, the mission is a bust. Not only are the heroes ambushed, they are caught offguard by a mysterious villain, saved by an unknown speedster, and ultimately, reprimanded by their mentor. Nightwing comes to the conclusion that they're not ready to work as a unit. The Team is disbanded. June 13, 2021 Old Gotham Shoe Factory The former Team is called to the Old Gotham Shoe Factory, by an unknown source. Joining them are Ghost Knight, Djinn, Valor and, finally, Mercury, the speedster that brought them all together in the first place. She offers them something they can't refuse - a chance to prove themselves. They agree to help her investigate, on the condition that this'll truly help them be a Team again. On investigating, the Team splits up into two factions. Razor, Djinn and Mercury all explore the sublevels of the factory. Salem, Shadow, Ghost Knight, Inzayn, Valor and Kevorkian investigate the ground floor. What they find is perturbing. A body, lodged in the ceiling with a diary. The group below ground doesn't fare any better. They encounter grossly distorted human beings, who attack them on sight. The upper level team goes to rescue the sublevel group, only to have the building collapse on them. When they emerge from the rubble, in a callback to the original Team, they find the JL descending from the sky, a full moon behind them. After much argument and defense from the Team, the Justice League deliberates on the fate of the Team... June 20, 2021 Jupiter Island The Team is given a new chance. But this time, they're not going to just get out of it easy. New conditions are enforced on the Team, including mandatory training. The Team rejoices at their new lease on life, and celebrate in the form of ice cream 1. 1 This is canon-in-training, and therefore not confirmed. Title "New Beginnings" is the start of the next generation of young heroes, thus, a new beginning for The Team. Cast and characters Category:Episodes